


"Just how opposed are you...?"

by orihemeamo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flogger mentioned, Food biz AU, Law's got a pain kink., LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Pain Kink, Pizza Delivery Luffy, Subway Worker Kid, kidlaw - Freeform, taco bell manager law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orihemeamo/pseuds/orihemeamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the do in Law's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just how opposed are you...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic, most definitely worse than the first one, probably going to cry over the lack of sleep because of this. Hope you like it, Kellen.
> 
> also while formatting i screwed up a bit and so there'll be sudden line skips and so i apologize

Law sat at his desk and sighed tiredly. So far, the day had been long - and it was only around noon. 

“Oh, fuck…” Law groaned. “It’s lunchtime.” Which means Luffy would barge into his office, probably to drag him to some other restaurant because ‘Taco Bell isn’t real food, Law.’

The moment the realization had passed was the moment that damn ball of sunshine busted through the lock, eager to satisfy his rapacious hunger. “TRAFFY! TIME TO EAT!”

The older man attempted to level the other with a glare, only to be ignored. “Has it ever occurred to you, Luffy, that I’m actually working when you want food?”

“You’re not doing anything now, are you?” The young pizza delivery worker raised his eyebrow at his grumpy boyfriend. “Because I’m hungry and I don’t have any money and you’re my boyfriend and I love you.”

That damned boy… Law pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses getting pushed higher than would be helpful for vision. “And you’re lucky I love you or you’d be starving on the streets.” That sentence betrayed his capitulation. Soon Law’s shirt was changed (he was very aware of Luffy’s eyes all over his back) and his coat was gathered up and put on. He truly didn’t understand how Luffy could possibly run around in shorts and a tank top in January. That was beyond him. Once his scarf was on, Law sighed in resignation. “Where to?”

“Subway!” Luffy’s cheerful voice rang out in the small office, causing Law to wince. 

“Naturally you choose a place with food as processed as the crap we serve here.” Luffy’s distinct laughter lit the room up a bit and warmed Law up. 

The two walked into the food establishment. Well, Law was walking. His incessantly energetic boyfriend had bounded in, almost breaking the glass doors in the process. 

“Luffy…” Law’s tone contained a warning that would have caused anyone but his rambunctious boyfriend to wither on the spot. But, it fell on deaf ears. With a defeated sigh, Law slipped his glasses back on to see what the food options were. Luffy was already naming every meat that was behind the glass and Law quickly checked his wallet to make sure he had enough. 

“...and ham and salami and ooh!” Luffy’s finger thumped against the glass. “What’s THAT?!”

“That’d be roast beef,” the man behind the glass supplied Luffy with. Law’s head snapped up at the (frankly sexy) voice to take a gander at the owner. The vibrant-red-haired man was already looking at him and whoa, Law’s knees suddenly felt a little unstable all of a sudden.

The man with the black - blue? - hair looked up and his amber eyes locked with Kid’s. A shiver ran down Kid’s spine before he realized the shorter guy was still talking. 

“Shit- I mean--”

Law chuckled at the slip of the tongue. “Luffy, slow down, start over. Pretty boy here wasn’t paying attention.” Luffy let out a huff of breath. 

“Do I have to…?”

“Just pick out your cheese, I remember the rest.” Law was certain they’d be eating in, and it gave him the chance to possibly get the very sexy redhead interested in him. He’d talk to Luffy later, he already knew his adventurous boyfriend won’t mind trying something new.

He’d already stuffed his scarf into his coat pocket by that point. Slowly, he unbuttoned his coat and dragged it off his shoulders (taking the open flannel shirt with it discreetly), and he was left in a thin white tank that showed his black tattoos through the fabric. Red-Head seemed to be the kind to like tattoos, Law figured.

And, if that lip lick was anything to go by, Law was right. Luffy’s interest was piqued as well. ‘This attention is good,’ Law concluded mentally. “Luffy. Cheese.”

“Oh! Right! American and cheddar on white, please.” Luffy had to tear his eyes from his sexy boyfriend to look another very attractive person in the eye and give his order. Luffy knew what Law was trying to do, and he won’t say no.

Law recited the shorter man’s long order of meats and watched ‘Kid’ - as his nametag read - as he tried to get all the meat to fit into the roll of bread. Law’s lip turns up a bit. ‘Fuck bread.’ Law felt a bit bad about his next statement, but Luffy’s eyes were pleading. “Please make three of them.”

Luffy’s face lit up instantly. “You really DO love me, Traffy!”

“I just know you’ll eat everything at the apartment if I don’t get you enough now.” Kid looked at the two disbelievingly. Well, there went his plan to talk to the tall guy. 

‘Damn,’ Kid thought. ‘He’s fucking hot, too.’ 

“As for me, I’ll have the turkey and ham salad.” Law bit his lip with faux innocence. “Please,” he tacked on. For good measure.

‘Holy fuck. Does this guy realize what he’s doing?!’ Kid’s mind is whirling as he continues on to the second sandwich. 

“Luffy, go find a place to sit.” 

“Alriiiight!” Luffy bounced off happily and Law walked towards the register, card out. He hated to use his card, but he doubted he had enough cash on him.

Kid took a deep breath before starting. “Is it safe to assume that’s your boyfriend?” He pointed to the short guy sitting at a table for two.

“That it is.” Law smirked a bit. “And?”

“Do you realize that every action you’ve taken could easily be considered flirting?”

“That I do. Seems you aren’t as dense as you look.” Law’s smirk widened. “Why do you ask?”

“Won’t he get upset that you’re flirting with another guy?”

“Not when he finds you hot, too.” Law easily shrugs it off. “You scared of him or something?” Kid scoffed at that.

“Me? Scared of a scrawny kid like that? As if. I could pin him under my pinky.”

“Is that so?” Law’s smirk widens yet again. “It could be arranged. I would love to see that. Luffy’d be amused for a while at least.” Kid realized his mistake.

“Oh! Fuc-- shoot! No, do not make that in any way sexual.” Law chuckles. 

“You’re a little late for that.” Law pulled out his card as Kid finally got back to making the third sandwich. “Tell me, when do you get off?”

“How was I supposed to take that?” Kid raised his hairless brow. Law answered unhelpfully. 

“Hmm, I wonder. ” Law looked around a bit. The eatery was surprisingly unoccupied, for this time of day especially. “Rather slow day today…”

“I’ll go ahead and assume you meant when I clock out, and that’s at five.” Kid had ignored Law’s last comment. 

‘Well, that’s fine.’ Law glanced around one more time. It was really only Kid, Luffy, and himself there. “Luffy, come here a minute.” He’s got a minute before Luffy would comply.

“Tell me, Kid.” Law lowered his voice and leaned onto the counter by the register. “Just how opposed are you to a threesome? You’re impressively attractive and I’m rather tired of beating around the bush with this matter.” Law’s expression mirrored that last statement perfectly.

Kid choked on air a bit. “What?!”

“Are you opposed to the idea of having a threesome with Luffy and I?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

Law extended his hand. “Law, Trafalgar, choose one and stick to it. I won’t hesitate to maim you if you call me by a ridiculous nickname.” Kid frowned angrily at that. “Now, your answer?”

Despite what he wanted Law to see, Kid blushes as he thinks it over. “I’m… not entirely against the idea,” he concluded. “But I really don’t think your boyfriend will be thrilled.”

“You’re making him food. He loves you almost as much as he loves me already.” Law turned back to see Luffy finally getting up. “Took you long enough. Get your ass over here before I eat your food.”

“You don’t like bread…” Luffy’s pace quickened anyway.

Kid’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding me. You don’t like bread and you’re at Subway?” Law doesn’t hesitate to flick off the red-haired hunk without even looking at him.

“The guy making you food wants a threesome. You down?” Law isn’t one to sugarcoat with Luffy. Kid, meanwhile, seemed to have picked up a hobby of choking on nothing.

“Why not? He’s hot and maybe he can make me food after.” Luffy started drooling and Law rolled his amber eyes. 

‘Why do I love you…?’ Law found himself thinking, not for the first time. “See, Kid? No complaints from him.” Law came up with a rather stupid idea just then, but he’ll get to see a flustered Kid and find out how Luffy would react - ‘Will he get jealous?’

Before he could think his way out of it, Law moved to stand in front of Kid, reached forward, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked hard enough to effectively pull the two men close. Not giving Kid time to pull away - or even realize what was happening - Law kissed the red-headed man.

Right before Luffy’s eyes was quite the sight. His boyfriend, kissing a complete stranger. It was definitely hot, but it also stirred up something inside him that he doesn’t feel often. A feeling that left him wanting to rip his boyfriend away from the worker and kiss Law himself, to get rid of any claim ‘Kid’ thinks he placed.

The initial shock died down, only to leave Kid hit by another wave. Eventually he gave in and reciprocated as his eyes slipped shut. He instantly complied when Law’s tongue swiped across his lower lip, and felt his mouth being defiled by the gorgeous tattooed man. Too soon, though, it was over, and he fell back onto his heels. “What the hell?!” Kid’s ears were almost as red as his hair.

“An experiment. Now finish up so I can pay for the food; I’ve got a job to get back to.” Law noticed the security camera and smirked. ‘Whoever watches the tape will have a small show to make their day interesting.’

\---

Eventually they got their food, Law payed (and may or may not have dropped a piece of paper with his number and address on it with a short note at the bottom - “see you @ 6”- on the counter where Kid would find it), and the couple departed. The moment they’d entered the car, though, Luffy had reestablished just who Law was supposed to kiss. Not that the latter minded at all. Law dropped Luffy off at Domino’s and rushed back to his own workplace. It’s truly a miracle he isn’t late.

\---

It’s as he was closing that Kid found the slip of paper. “Oh hoh…” He added the number to his cell and finished up. “Now, to kill an hour…”

\---

Luffy’s home first, at four thirty. He lounged around and kept away from the fridge; the last thing he needed was Law mad at him for eating everything in it. So, instead of eating, the young man sits on the couch and turns on the television. An hour later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out to see it was Law. 

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Law sighs and looks around the understaffed kitchen as the dinner rush starts. “I’ll be home late. Don’t eat us out of house and home.” With that, he hangs up and gets back to cooking this and that, going where he’s needed.

\---

At six precisely, Kid knocked on the door of the apartment written on the note Law left, only to have it answered by the short guy - Luffy, if he remembered correctly. “How the hell…?” Luffy looked genuinely confused by Kid’s presence. Before anything can get out of hand, Kid held up the small slip.

“Your boyfriend left this earlier.” Luffy nodded, and after a second his expression went from wary to mischievously grinning. “... What?”

“He’s at work, actually.” The grin only got wider. “But…” Luffy dashed back inside, coming back with shoes on and car keys in hand. “I’m sure he could use some company.”

Now, Kid definitely wasn’t forgiven yet for kissing his boyfriend. He’ll make that clear in the car ride there. But Luffy knew Law’d be stressed then, and could really use something to get him mind off work. Not only that, but Luffy was starting to get a bit horny - he and Law hadn’t done anything for almost a week, and it was killing him.

Kid felt Luffy’s hand grip his wrist tightly after the shorter male (shorter by a foot at least) had locked the apartment up, and he was being dragged to the stairwell. Before he knew it, Kid was strapped into the passenger seat and Luffy was already halfway to their destination.

They stop at a red light and Luffy deemed it an appropriate time to lay down the rules. “Listen up. I’m not a fan of what happened earlier. I do not want it happening again.” Luffy turned his head to Kid. “Am I clear?” He’d assumed a serious air that he rarely adopts. Zoro’s told him he’s pretty scary like that.

Kid resisted the urge to scoff, and nodded. As if someone a foot shorter could do anything, but he’d agree to shut the kid up. Now, whether or not he’d stick to his word was another matter entirely. The kid seemed satisfied and the light turned green. The rest of the (short) ride was silent and Luffy parked out of view of the front door. They quickly slipped in and Luffy lead Kid to Law’s office through the empty break room without attracting the attention of their target.

Luffy sat on the desk before rolling onto his stomach to rifle through the drawers. Soon enough, he found what he was searching for. “Lock the door.” Kid frowned at being told what to do but did it anyway. Luffy righted himself on the hard surface of Law’s desk and procured the bottle of lube for Kid to see. “All set. Now all we have to do is wait.” Luffy’s grin came back as he started to swing his legs.

\---

Eight minutes. That’s how long Kid and Luffy waited in the office before the knob started to turn. Only, it didn’t, and whoever was on the other side of the door paused. Kid bit his lip as he heard a key slowly slip into the lock. Very slowly.

Law turned the key and opened the door to see his boyfriend sitting on his desk, grinning like an idiot. Law let out a sigh before jumping at the voice in the corner.

“Surprise.” Kid stepped forward and grabbed Law by the wrist. Once he was out of the way of the door, Kid closed and locked it again. Luffy had since hopped off the desk and was eagerly kissing his tall lover. Law stood up eventually and checked the time. 

“And here I thought Eustass would be late.” 

“Kid, please.” Sounds weird hearing Law call him Eustass.

“Eustass sounds like an old man’s name, which totally contradicts ‘Kid,’” Luffy stated. Law laughed a bit and nodded in agreement.

“Shut it.” As awkward as the whole thing is, Kid was starting to get horny. Can’t wait any more. He crossed to Law in two strides and instantly got to work on the buttons of his work shirt. It was an actual button-down, though, not the uniform. “Manager, then?”

“Figure that out all on your own, Kid? What gave it away? The office? The name plaque on the desk?” 

‘Snarky asshole.’

Luffy tugs Law down a bit and mouths at his neck as Kid slips the shirt off of Law’s shoulders. The cloth dropped to the floor and Law grumbled. “Fold it, you shithead. That’s a nice shirt.” Kid rolled his own red-orange eyes and grabbed the shirt up before folding it carefully. 

“Better, princess?” He feels a sharp pain in his arm and yelped at the suddenness. “What the hell?!”

“I’m assuming you forgot I told you I’d maim you if you dared with the nicknames.” The grip Law had tightened before releasing. 

Luffy whined. “Traaaaffy!” He wasn’t getting nearly enough attention. Law turned to his boyfriend and kissed him passionately as Kid presses into his back. Pale hands snake to Law’s front and worked at the belt of his work slacks. In the meantime, Law had already stripped Luffy of his shirt and shorts. He stood up for a moment to shuck off the wifebeater he still wore.

“Kid, clothes. Off. We’re not going anywhere until you’re in the same state as Luffy.” The tattooed man meticulously folded the white tank top as Kid started stripping. Law picked Luffy up by his hips and set him on the edge of the cheap desk, standing between the shortest man’s spread legs. Law attacked Luffy’s neck with enough force to push him back onto the desk completely. 

Luffy let out an absolutely delicious moan and Kid couldn't help but look over. The sight of Law grinding up against his boyfriend sent all of Kid's blood south. "Holy fuck."  
Law lifted his head to look back and smirk. "Do you like what you see, Kid?" The man nodded automatically and Law saw his ears turn red at the confession. “Come and join, then.” Law already had a bit of a plan at that point. He snatched up the bottle of lube on the desk and tossed it to Kid, who nearly dropped it. “Sit up, Luffy.” The younger man whined but followed the order and Law crawled up onto the desk. With a bit of shuffling, Law positioned himself behind Luffy, chest against the young man’s back, arm wrapped around his stomach for support, and legs on either side of his lover. “And now, I’ve got quite a view,” Law purred into Luffy’s ear.

The light brush of lips against ear and breathy words sent a shiver down Luffy’s spine as he leans back into Law. A rather obvious erection pressed into his lower back and he heard Law hiss a bit. “But you don’t-- ah!” Kid had made a move. Finally.

Pale lips enclosed an erect nipple as a hand came up and tweaked the other. Luffy's gasps had let Kid know he was doing well. It's not his first time with a guy, but he's not totally experienced in the field. 

"Luffy," Law murmured. "Kid is going to get you ready for me." Lips pressed against flushed skin. "But you can't touch yourself. Aside from preparing you, Kid won't be touching you. Only I can." There was a dominance in that voice that made the other men shiver slightly. Law's eyes snapped to look at Kid. "Get going."

Kid popped the cap on the bottle before he coated his fingers liberally with the slick fluid. He was tempted to blow Luffy at the same time - he won't lie to himself, the man looks positively delicious - but feared what Law might have done if that were the course of action he took. Kid sank to his knees between Luffy's thighs and spread them a bit more. Law's tattooed hands appeared and caught the backs of Luffy's knees before pulling up and out. 'Makes it easier on me, then.'

Mere moments later Luffy felt a cold digit against his entrance. He jumped a bit, earning a pained groan from Law. "Sor- ah!" Kid pushed the finger in completely, without warning. It didn't burn (something as small as just one finger won't) but it was strange feeling, having a stranger inside him. The finger began moving without any more delay and before long a second finger made its way in. 

“Guess I should’ve asked earlier, but are you clean?” Law rested his head on Luffy’s shoulder and watched as his boyfriend slowly fell apart. ‘Well, if he has anything, we’ve all got it by this point with just how much kissing has gone around.’

“Yeah, checked last week. Same question.”

“And same answer.”

“Could you not talk about STDs while I’ve got fingers in my ass?!” Luffy was gripping Law’s thigh tightly and they complied. Instead of the idle chit-chat, Luffy felt lips on his neck and inner thigh and let out another shiver.

Too soon, Kid finished and Law’s hands were already at Luffy’s hips to hold him up. “Kid, assistance if you please.” Law leaned back and immediately his belt was attacked again, whipped across the room. Next the button was popped and the fly followed. 

“Commando? Didn’t strike me as the type.”

“Not my first surprise visit from Luffy, definitely not the last.” Law lifted Luffy higher and raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“... oh.” Kid poured some into his palm and (rather eagerly because wow hot guy) slicked Law up. A hiss could be heard behind Luffy and Kid felt a bit proud that he made Law pipe up a bit.

Kid’s hand was cold. He hadn’t warmed the lube up and - ‘Oh, who am I kidding.’ His hand felt euphoric. A squeeze here, a hand twist there, the occasional swipe of the thumb over the glans… Law’s hand snapped to Kid’s wrist, stilling him. “That’s enough, Kid.” With a bit of a struggle, Law positioned Luffy so he was on his knees, facing Kid, and straddling his lap. 

Without further ado, Luffy lowered himself onto Law. Law’s hand moved to his neck, holding him gingerly, and lips to his shoulder. A low moan escaped past the youngest man’s lips as he sat in Law’s lap completely.

Kid’s pupils blew simply at the sight in front of him. A growled “Luffy, move,” came from Law and the man did as instructed. Hands went back and ran through the taller man’s hair before securing a hold. Kid couldn’t help himself… A slightly lubed hand made its way south as he sat in a chair in front of the desk to watch, completely entranced. 

Law relished in the moment; his boyfriend was riding him and the redhead was jacking off to the sight. "You know, Kid, I think I’ll revoke that -urk!” Luffy had dropped down a bit faster than he’d anticipated. “That rule of not letting anyone touch Luffy here…” Law gave Luffy a few tugs to add to his point and earned himself a shuddering moan. Kid nearly jumped into action.

All of a sudden, Luffy felt Law’s hand leave and the very hot wetness of Kid’s mouth. “Ah!” A strangled moan fought its way out, despite Luffy’s effort to ensure the workers’ ignorance of the happenings behind locked doors. Kid kept his head in place as Luffy continued to ride Law, and with a quick glance down - ‘Yep, still jerking himself off. Pervert.’ Luffy laced his fingers in that peculiarly colored blood-red hair with a passing thought of ‘Is it natural?’ He started to focus on thrusting into Kid’s mouth, noticing his lack of gag reflex. ‘Nice.’

Kid placed one hand onto the table to steady himself and relaxed his throat as the youngest fucked his mouth. With the addition of Kid’s efforts, Luffy came rather quickly. Another hand came to his hair and pulled him off the flaccid dick. “Don’t swallow yet.” Law let Kid’s hair go and kissed his spent lover’s cheek, Luffy’s head lolled back onto his the eldest man’s shoulder. “Luffy, can I kiss Kid?” More kisses here and there relaxed Luffy’s suddenly tense shoulders.

“I guess…” Luffy still didn’t like the idea of Kid kissing Law, but he felt he kinda owed Kid for that blow job. “Lemme move first.” He was very aware that neither of them had yet found their release, so it made him feel a bit better. The young man took Kid’s chair and moved it a bit so he could get a side-view of the action.

Kid perked up a bit after Luffy’s answer. ‘Nice.’ Though the taste in his mouth wasn’t quite as sweet. He leaned in and Law met him halfway before pulling him down. At the suddenness of it all, Kid quickly extended his arm and his hand made a rather loud thump against the desk. At his shock, Law had gotten his tongue past the redhead’s lips and was exploring more thoroughly this time. 

Law tasted his boyfriend on this man and while it was strange, it was extremely arousing. Enough to make him undulate his hips and grind up on Kid, getting a moan as a response. Once he’d gotten his fill of the kiss he withdrew his tongue and turned his head to look at Luffy. Kid’s forehead quietly thumped onto the desk beside the back of his head and Law could hear his labored breathing. “Luffy, can Kid fuck me?” Only Law was breathing right after the question.

Luffy started coughing at the abrupt question, but his response came faster than anyone - including himself - expected. “Yes.”

Kid’s eyes widen and he shot up, the hand on the desk holding him up. “What?!”

Law rolled his eyes. “Luffy, get the Etch-A-Sketch, I think we have to draw it out for him.” A head loll and he was looking up at the redhead. “You have permission from my shockingly protective and possessive boyfriend to fuck me. Hurry up or he’ll change his mind, and I’m painfully aroused at this point.”

Kid wasted no more time and reached for the bottle of lube. Law spoke up below him though, halting his actions. “Don’t worry about preparing me, Kid, though I appreciate the thought.”

“What shit are you spewing? It’ll hurt like hell if I don’t.”

This time it was Luffy that spoke up. “My boyfriend is strange and he likes the pain.” A shrug later, the man fell silent again.

Kid was appalled and sighed with a bit of frustration. “Is there anything that’ll change your mind?” He didn’t want to feel the guilt of causing this guy pain because all of a sudden he gave a shit and ‘That’s new.’

“A flogger hidden somewhere just might.” Law frowned, ‘Impatient’ written all over his face.

A couple seconds more and Kid flipped the lid of the bottle and slicked himself up. A fraction of a second’s hesitation lead to a finger getting rammed in. Law began to protest before Kid cut him off. “Give me some peace of mind. Won’t do anything more until I’m sure you’ve at least got extra lube in you.” He was making it really awkward and was taking too long and he knew it, but he didn’t care (too much). Once he was comfortable, he removed his finger and lined up.

“You’ve gone slow enough already; fuck me fast and hard.” Law was really getting impatient and the redhead’s fretting was killing the mood. “If you aren’t satisfactory you’ll be getting dressed and leaving - through the busy dining room - horny and unfinished as I fuck Luffy again.” Not even a moment later he felt that searing pain, like he was being torn apart, and definitely toned down that moan he let out.

Kid slammed in with everything he had and stifled his moan with his fist. ‘Holyfucktighthotyes,’ his mind was screaming. He wasn’t feeling so hesitant anymore. Without even caring if Law adjusted at all, he started thrusting hard enough to knock the pencil jar off the edge - and it was almost in the middle. Thankfully, it was the edge Luffy was sitting at, so the damn thing didn’t crash to the floor and instead was caught. Luffy set it aside and sat back down. ‘Oh yeah, he’s hard again. That didn’t take long.’

Law threw his arm towards Luffy and the shorter man stood up, immediately getting a knee up onto the desk and taking his boyfriend’s lips. Law let himself moan a bit louder, knowing they’d be stifled by the kiss. A small corner of his brain focused not on the pain and pleasure Kid was giving him, but on pleasing Luffy. Long, thin, tattooed fingers wrapped around Luffy once more, tugging slow at first, stopping every now and then as his focus was pulled back to Kid. The pace of his hand matched that of which Kid set eventually, and was set on autopilot. 

Kid was on cloud nine. Law let out a particularly loud moan, alerting Kid of his new discovery. Angling his hips, Kid nailed the spot with every hard thrust. After about a minute, Law’s beautiful body arched off the desk impossibly far as he came silently, previously still hard from when he was fucking Luffy. Kid hadn’t anticipated him lasting long in the first place.

Luffy’s lip was bit hard enough to draw blood and his junior was squeezed a bit too hard to be pleasurable. He let out a quiet whine and was immediately released. He heard Kid groan and looked over, seeing his face scrunched up in pain as well. Luffy had an “oops” moment. ‘I probably should have told him that Traffy tenses all his muscles when he comes… Welp, makes up for fucking my boyfriend, so I think we’re all plenty even.’ Coming back to some semblance of awareness, Law lazily finishes Luffy off again.

Kid pulls out after Law tightened up, letting out a huff and stroking himself to completion onto Law’s stomach. The aforementioned man was laying on the desk, completely relaxed, covered in the seed of three men. It’s really beautiful in the perverted sense.

Law lay there and was panting heavily, really feeling rather gross. His lower back and ass hurt deliciously, though, so that made everything worth it.

Kid was the first to move, albeit shakily, as he searched for a box of tissues. He found an unopened one in the cabinet at the back of the room and promptly wiped Law’s hand clean. If a person were to look into the actions, they’d see his underlying intention. But, everyone else in the room was too sex-hazed to make note of it. With a new tissue Kid wiped Law’s stomach and chest clean (clean enough to not make a mess inside his shirt, anyway). Once the tissues were tossed in the waste basket he pecked a kiss over Law’s racing heart. “Your coworkers are going to notice your absence.”  
“My staff are going to get over themselves because I am the manager and will head out early because I’m rather tired and can pull a sick face faster than you came, Kid.”

“Rich, coming from the guy who blew his load before me.”

“I also fucked someone prior. Add that time onto however long you fucked me and I say my ability to hold out exceeds yours.”

Luffy let out a groan from where he lay, half on the desk and half sprawled onto the floor. “Can’t we all just agree that it felt fucking amazing and call it a night?” 

“Well; wasn’t too bad, I’ll give you that, Taco.” Bad idea on Kid’s part.

“Do you wish to be castrated? I know how to do the procedure well, this is a job that pays my schooling bills.” Law lifts his head to glare at Kid. “Or I could cut off your toes and switch them around with your fingers.” 

The bickering lasted the whole time everyone got dressed. Kid unlocked the door while Luffy carried Law out into the break room. No one there still. Must really be busy.

“Oi, Luffy, don’t go into the dining area. There’s a door right there.” Law pointed to the back door that employees use to head out for a smoke. While Kid was opening it Law pulled out his phone and dialed the restaurant. Assuming probably the best sick-voice Kid had ever heard, the eldest told an elaborate but short story about him throwing up and heading home now because of hygiene issues otherwise. The suckers bought it and he ended the call when they got in the car.

Law had to lay in the back seat to avoid any unnecessary pain - “When you’re in the mood it’s a fucking drug, but the high wears off eventually” - while Kid rode shotgun and Luffy drove. The car ride back was silent save for their breathing and the tires on the road. Luffy pulled into a parking spot in front of their apartment building and carried Law inside, bridal style this time. 

“Come on, you redheaded moron. You owe my boyfriend breakfast.” Law’s head falls back and levels Kid with an all-business look that the latter doesn’t refuse. Kid walked up with them and continued to open doors. Once they got inside Law jumped Luffy’s bones and another round of rough sex ensued (with the addition of the toys here and there).

\---

 

Everyone fell to the bed - almost simultaneously - in a tangle of limbs and sheets before passing out, sweaty and gross. 

That definitely wasn’t the last time they got in touch with Kid for rather… questionable activities.

(Terrible) Fin

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so formatting
> 
> i coulda fixed it but didnt bc i worked through the night on this - lost several nights of sleep - and its 7:52a rn and im GETTING FOOD.


End file.
